The Prince's Champion
by LadyLBlack
Summary: What if you never belivied in love.Elizabeth Williow is now in the mess of it all. When a guy named Jonathan shows up and changes everything. Now their figthing time, space, and everything.Waring this story deals with Ligth depression and close to death.
1. Proluge: The Being

**Hello what's new? I have a new story for you guys. Here it is. All belong to Mrs. Pierce. Expect some characters, places, plot, clothing and names. Thank u to a girl named Kate for the poem. Enjoy.**

**Luv U lots**

_**L.**_

**Proluge, A new hope**

* * *

_My heart slowly grows cold  
my eyes don't shine anymore  
I live here...  
in a world where love isn't  
where the Prince Charming doesn't come  
where love at first sight is only in movies  
i live here...  
the same place where love ounce had a meaning  
those three little words were so sacred ounce  
the same place Juliet had found her Romeo  
i live here...  
and i really dont understand  
why there is none left  
is true love yet to come to me?  
is there really someone for me?  
i really dont know  
why is life so harsh?  
when you have something true  
how would you know?  
is it that wrong  
to want a fairytale  
to live it  
just to have it  
but anything so different than this  
may be considered...  
a fairytale_

Elizabeth Willow forgot what love was; she never wants it, and she never wants to find it. But secretly longs for someone to hold her; so with Her dad now dead, and he being her only family. She is now only left with servants and two friends from birth. Who know her greatest secret; the one she doesn't even know. But she keeps going and keeps her head up and totally stays away from love. The mansion she lives in is empty and hollow with no family; just her, but something's about to change all that and her families' truth and past come to the light of day; In the figure of a young man.

……………………………………………

The winds swept the plans of grass surrounding the castle, and rustled in the trees, danced across the water, as He saw the lovers' among the castle basking in the light of the daytime sun. Alanna his once love gone to her mother's homeland to clam her crown. Two new princesses had come to Corus. A girl named Josiane. She was the princess of the Copper islands and Thayet an exiled princess of Sarin. Either of them he had found attractive, but George and his other friends did. Gary was going to marry soon, but no matter how much Gary tried to burn him with deals of wedding planning. He just wanted to get way and have an adventure.

The young prince shot down every girl who asked him to dance at the ball that night. He envied his friends for their relationships, but Un announced to the prince; someone in another realm had a different view on how his love life would be. He was going to get his newfound adventure he was looking for after all.

HA GOOD PROLOG? I THINK SO.


	2. I: Episode 1

**Hello people! I'm Happy, so very happy. How are you? This is the first chapter for Rumours, Part One. This is set between The Women Who Rides Like A Man and The Lioness Rampant. So this is basically a romance adventure for Jon and my new character Elizabeth. Elizabeth is related to Alanna; by her brother/Alanna's father, so she is Alanna's Aunt's Daughter. I will update Last sweet rose when I can come up with a good ending. Right now I'm having trouble; so here is Chapter one for "Rumours, part one" Oh Ya, some of the song lyrics are the Rasmus.  
Enjoy!**

_**L.**_

**Chapter One: City Lights.**

* * *

The marble floor in hallway glistened from torches in the wall brackets. That were shaped like dragons; they were green jade and black onyx, but the only sound now was the pitter-patter of two Ladies feet. It was early for anyone to be leaving the ball but these too had a secret agenda. Both wore a shade of green dresses; One dress was velvet the other was silk. One was trimmed in Sliver the other with Gold. Both had low-neck lines and both wore some kind of gem on their small neck and diamond belts outlined slim frame of bodies.

"Do you believe he didn't even glace at any lady?" shrieked out the Raven-haired Lady.

"Clam down, we have work to do." Answer the blonde bombshell

"Fuck the plan. I want him."

"You can't. We must charm Lord Thom so he will bring his Grace back to life."

"Oh yes. But I want the Prince. If that ass doesn't notice me soon I will."

"Thayet! You must clam down."

"Oh course; Copper Island Girl."

"You known our job, and we must do it. Lady Delia is to much… of a… well… Tramp to do the job right."

"Yes your right."

"We have to find his weakness."

With that both girls turned into the Young Lords rooms to search for any sign of what could make him crack, and bring Duke Roger back to life. Mean while on the other side of the castle Prince Jonathan was bribing a guard to let him out so he could go into the city. It work, and he was now setting out to meet George.

The crisp night air was good for thinking and he needed some time out of the Palace for him-self. So when George asked if the Young Prince would come to see his friend with him. Jon jumped at the chance to leave and said yes. Now as he left the Palace; darkness was galloping toward the city.

As Jon reach the store called "CIE-Dee Not"; which was a store for magic, George was standing outside waiting. His brown hair was blowing in the wind, His eyes looked darker then they normally were, and a small wrinkle started to appear on his forehead.

"Jon, your late." Scolded the Rouge.

"Ya well I had to bribe a guard at the west gate to let me out."

"Then you should have left earlier. Common my friend is waiting. He's the young Numair, he's Rogers old Apprentice."

"Oh." They entered the store with a large glass panel door; that was fogged over two show a "Book and Bottle," which was the symbol for magical product stores.

The small store on the inside was bigger then it looked. The room was dismally lit, with rows and rows of books to the right when you walked in; on anything you could imagine. At the Back right was where the counter was; it was thick cherry wood with a black marble bottom. At the front of the store on left side, were per-mixed potions and bits to make your own. This place had everything a gifted, sighted, mage or wizard (male or female) would ever need.

The back left of the shop there was a pair of full cushioned, red library chairs and a matching couch, and a cherry wood topped table stood in the middle of the chairs and on both ends of the couch. Its legs were solid marble, and were green-eyed dragons. The floor was dark rich wood; with red carpet runners everywhere around the store, that muffled Jon and George's steps. On the back wall of the store there was a staircase that lead to the second floor. That's was thick, elaborate cheery would that was like the rest of the place.

Jon and George sat down in the red chairs and waited. All of a sudden Jon heard a voice; he thought no one was here? But then he looked up, and their was a picture of a man with a long white beard and pointed hat. His robes were so long you could no longer see his shoes, they were a golden yellow colour, and then he spoke.

"George, is that you?" Asked the painting.

"Yes it is Degrad. Where is Numair?"

"Hmmm... I think he is up stairs. I'll go check." With that the Wizard left his chair and painting.

"Who was that?" asked Jon

"Oh that Degrad. He got trapped in a painting about ten years ago. After a failed attempt at a potion."

"Oh. That really must suck." Jon whispered to himself

"No not really." George answered. _Holy he has good ears_. Thought Jon.

"He's quiet helpful you see." Continued George " For he can travel to any room, in any place that has this painting of him."

"That is helpful." Chimed Jonathan.

Just then they heard feet coming down the wooden stairs. Jon looked up, and saw that a young man was now standing at the bottom. He was blonde and blue eyed, and he was tall and like Degrad he wore a Wizard style robe, yet they seemed more elaborated. Numair's robes were black with a sliver Dragon pattern. The young man walked over to them. Jon rose to greet him, and Numair shock hand and George hugged, Jon concluded he must have been an old friend of his. All three men sat down and began to talk.

Time passed and it was now very dark out side. The windows left the moonlight seep into the room. Jon found out; with the help of his two new friends that someone was hatching a plan against the Crown. They created a plan for Jon to go to another world and time. So they could create a plan to counter-act the plan of the un-known party.

Plus his new friend was coming with him. While George stayed here with Numair's friend, and helped him create a plan. Jon had orders to pack things he would need and to take a time portal potion before he went to sleep. He would also put a charm on his bag, so it would come with him when he left this world.

…………………………………………………

Elizabeth Willow was dark haired and short. She had her mothers Blue/Violet eyes, and she was sweet girl; who was a senior at Monsieur Doyle Catholic Secondary School. Which was a good Catholic High school in Cambridge. Her Kilt was short but not so short that it looked like a belt, and she wore a grey sweater that said "Mustangs" on it. She also had on her favourite boots, but she was the only girl she knew who knew how to do archery, swordplay, tiling, and Jousting.

Plus she knew how to dancing, embroidering, sewing, cooking, and curtsying. She also knew about all noble titles, about magical stuff, and martial arts. She also knew how to ride a horse sidesaddle and western style. She knew how to do normal hobbies as well.

All day she had to show around this new student from New York around. He was tall, well built and bye eyed. His dark coal black hair was cut in the perfect emo-shag and was worn in a just out of bed style. He was a little cocky, and a bit rude to her at first; then he lightened up, a bit.

He carried him-self like a Prince, and she hated that so much. It really irritated her. As she drove up to the gates of her house, and she entered the code at the Iron Gate and drove up the drive. The neatly cut grass was now wet from the falling rain. The flowers seemed to welcome the rain with open arms, and as she pulled into the Garage. She turned off her car and slammed the door shut.

Elizabeth staked up the stairs to her room. But stopped for a moment at the top of the stairs to speech with Simon, Her butler. She told him about her crappy day she had. Elizabeth saw this weird smile cross Simons face, every time every time she motioned that Jonathan Conte; guy. Who all the girls at school fell head over heels for.

She was now in her music studio working on her song and listening to it on play back;

_"City Lights are apart of tomorrow._

_No sleep  
No sleep until I am done with finding the answer  
Won't stop  
Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer  
Sometimes  
I feel I going down and so disconnected  
Somehow  
I know that I am haunted to be wanted _

I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life

_City Lights are apart of tomorrow_

_In the shadows _

In the shadows

They say  
That I must learn to kill before I can feel safe  
But I  
I rather kill myself then turn into their slave  
Sometimes  
I feel that I should go and play with the thunder  
Somehow  
I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder

I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life

_City Lights"_

It was about Nine forty when Elizabeth was done. She looked out the large window, and saw the stars in the sky. She got that lonely feeling she got where she felt so alone; that always made her wonder if she was supposed to be somewhere else. Then she saw the City lights, and the White Mansion didn't feel so lonely. The City lights were the only stable thing in her life. Elizabeth turned the lights off and crawled into bed.

GOOD? BAD? UGLY? WHAT DO U THINK? REVIEW AND TELL ME. _LOUISE_


	3. II: Episode 2

**Hello. How are u guys sorry for the long wait for chapter two. I have bin busy lately. But the romance in this story is so much fun.**

**Here is an update on the Tortall world. George is now married to Thayet. Alanna is married to an old friend from her child hood. Elizabeth's brother, Jacob Willow, who is First in line for the throne of Tyra, but Elizabeth thinks he's away at school. Jon is in our world and is falling for our heroine Elizabeth.**

**Enjoy this chapter. Sorry it's a short chapter.**

_**L.**_

**Chapter Two: Class**

Elizabeth slammed her locker shut and kicked it hard, and as her foot hit the cold metal it screamed out in pain. Her head hurt and her heart ached. She still could believe that last summer she let Ryan Jacobs into her heart and then he went a broke it bad. Now he was with the girl that he used to cheat on Elizabeth.

"Wow! That was an Ryan I hate you kick. Eliz, common the guy is scum. Move on ok."

Elizabeth turned around to see her best friend and her other best friend behind her. Adam and Madison had been her were friends forever. Both were blue eyed and had shades of blonde hair. But their actions and personalities were as different as black and white. But they got along really well, and with a debate most of the time. Elizabeth swore they should go out, and Adam liked Maddy since they were little.

"Maddy I don't care about him, that scum bag. Why do u still call me Eliz? You known who much I hate that."

"Chill purple eyes. Who was the guy I saw you with after second?" asked Adam

"What guy?"

"Dark hair, blue eyed, very cute by your standards."

"Oh him."

"What guy?"

"No one Maddy ok."

"Ha!" Joked Adam "I known who he is, and u don't Maddy. Eliz likes me better."

As he stuck out his tongue, and this started a fiery debate that would last all day. They were soon lost into a crowd of people on their way to third, when Elizabeth just rolled her eyes and fallowed after them to their Third period class; Physics with Bon.

Jon walked into class and yet again the girls were sent into giggles at the site of him. He set is book bag on the desk at the back and sat down. The stool was more uncomfortable as his chair classroom as in his Page and Squire classes. But he noticed that what he was learning was harder then anything he had ever learnt back then.

Each classroom was different; just as much as the teachers, and not one of them was a priest. Just then the classroom door opened and a man in his forties walked in. His eyes were brown, his hair was dark brown, but some strands were turning grey. He was dressed in pants and a knitted sweater. Jon was having fun in this class. He forgot about the time and where he was.

He was sitting in front of a girl, when he turned around to see her. He saw the girl who showed him around yesterday. Her brown curls fell into her small face. Her delicate nose and Blue/violet eyes were so beautiful. Her smile left her face when she noticed he was looking at her.

"What?" she stated rudely

"Do you get this?" he asked.

"Yes I do, but the bell just went. I'll help you after school. If YOU want?"

With that she left the class, that left Jon thinking she reminded him a lot of Alanna. He laughed he couldn't believe he was attracted to another Alanna. He picked up his books and left for his Forth period class.


	4. III: Episode 3

**Hello this is chapter three of "Rumours". It's a good plot I'm coming up with and I hope you guys will like it. Alanna and Jacob are going to come into the story. They are so cute! I promise I will not make this a cheesy story. **

**Hope you like this chapter.**

_**L.**_

**Chapter Three: Wisdom of a Lady Knight, King in need.**

It was a late night the whole mansion had a magically stillness about it. The only people up was the most cuddly old man you ever saw, a lady in what looked like breeches and a young man with blonde hair and very dark blue/Violet eyes. But one more was a wake this night then a young girl, about seventeen. Who was uncounted for by the others snooping on them out side, on other side of the thick door.

"Eliz how many times do I have to tell you? You will never be able to eavesdrop on me. Now get in here so you don't draw attention."

Mia walked slowly into the room and got a better look at her brother. He was as tall as ever. His blonde hair was kept in unmanageable shag. His eyes danced with merriment at her when he talked. She couldn't understand why he was wearing; what he was.

He was in dark blue capris, but she knew they were breeches. He also wore a long white tunic and a baby blue shirt underneath it. He wore black boots trimmed in sliver. He was two years older then her, but he look much older then his nineteen years. He look more like Twenty-something.

He toke her into his arms and hugged her so tight before letting her go. Mia wanted to stay there though and suck in his smell of mint and Fcuk cologne. But she wanted to known who the women was.

Like Mia she was short, but her hair and eyes were so beautiful. Her hair was fire flame red, and her eyes pure violet. She was glad to see someone other then her and her brother had purple shade eyes; that were natural. She wore the same thing as her brother but red instead of his blue, and her name was Lady Alanna of Trebond and another place that started with an O.

"Nice to meet you, your ladyship."

Elizabeth spoke while curtsying toward Alanna

"Pleasure is all mine, your grace."

Jacob gave her a quick knock on the shoulder and the woman went very quite.

_Why was everyone calling her grace? Why did her brother hit this woman? Why was she here? Why was her brother her? Were they married? She wouldn't put it past him. He was always doing stupid stuff. But she would find out. _She thought as they walked down the halls.

Eliz toke the silence as her cue to ask her questions. "Jake, is she your wife? Why are you both here? What does this have to do anything with the guy named Jonathan at my school? Do you known him? Why aren't you at school? Where is Alanna form?"

"Woo now! Mi, what's with the questions? And how do you known Jon?"

"Jake don't ask questions back. Your suck a Dork! Maybe she can help us find Jon?" Alanna snapped quickly at him

Jake smiled coolly at Alanna, and frazzled and a little bit mad at him, she began again.

"You see Elizabeth; I'm a lady in Tortall, parallel world to here. Your brother is your real brother, and you bother were born in my world. Your mother and father thought it was safe enough for him to return; when time came for him to go to his Knight training, but they knew that it would be unsafe for you to ever come."

Alanna toke a breath and Jake took over.

"So to stop you from asking questions they told you I went to a English boarding school. Mom was a very wise woman, and she knew one day you would come to our world. So she found teachers form our world to teach you things you would need to known to survive in Tortall. But since magic no longer lives in this world she taught you about it and read you many fairly tales."

Alanna smiled and poked Jake in the ribs. He stopped and left her finish.

"Jake and I think it's time you known what you were never told."

Alanna spilled out to Elizabeth.

"Well tell me then."

Elizabeth rolled it all around in her head.

"Eliz, this is going to change your life" Jake chimed at her,

"And what you think of it. This isn't going to be easy for you. I don't think your ready fully for it, but you have to known. This is you biggest secret., and you didn't even known it about it."

"Jake just tell me. Your really bad at beating around the bush."

"Ok, you're the Duchess of Willow Wood, and second in line for the throne of Trya, after myself of course."

He joked and puffed up his chest like a bird. Alanna poked him and motioned him to continue.

"Our mother was princess of Trya. She married our father a wealth Duke form Tortall. Our grandfather is the King of Trya."

"So… that makes you a Prince and me a Duchess?"

"Yup, and Alanna is my wife. She's Princess of Trya and Lady of Trebond."

"I have a sister that's wonderful, and schools almost done and my birthdays on Monday." Elizabeth chimed on as she beamed at the two nobles standing in front of her.

"Next month after exams can I come to Tortall? Please. You are my legal guardian aren't you?" She begged at Jake

"Yes I am and not for long. I guess will have to see. But I'm going to sleep. Are you coming Alanna?"

"Please don't Alanna I need to talk to you? Or I want to."

"Oh of course Elizabeth,"

………………………

The night air was so cool and wet. It was nice compared to the warm, dry air of inside. Elizabeth and Alanna walked along the stone pathway talking about everything they could. She asked about Tortall and what it was like. Then the conversation came around to Jon, she had him once and Alanna told her that.

The woman just laughed, she knew all to well what Jon was like. Alanna just smiled a small secret smile as she listened to Mia rant and rave about Jon. Then it hit her Mia was falling for Jon and trying so hard to not see it.

"Why are you smiling at, Trebond?"

"Oh your grace. You are falling for Jon and you known it."

"Am not, Alanna!" She cried

"Sure, Sure. Whatever you say. I'm going in are you coming?"

"No I'm going to stay here."

Just as Alanna was all most out of site Elizabeth called after her.

"What do I do?"

"Live like it's your last moments and hold him. He's not going to bite."

Alanna answered a little pissed because all she wanted was to be with Jake, and before Mia could question her answer she was gone. Elizabeth feel on the ground and thought _what could she mean by that? It makes no sense?_ As the time went by Elizabeth lied down on to her spot of grass and fell into a deep sleep.

……………………

Elizabeth woke form the grass-wet form a mornings rain, her hair was full of leaves, and her eyes full of sleep. Her neck and back hurt form sleeping on the ground in a weird shape She got off the ground and headed down the stone path way, she reach to the door inside and pulled then open, and headed up each step. With each one becoming harder to make then the last. When she reached her room she pulled opened the doors and collapsed onto the bed.

All of a sudden tears that were held back for so long came flooding in wave of emotion. Voices in her head telling her that she was a child, that she was scared to be loved, she was alone, and she was never going to fit in.

This seemed to go on for a good hour, when she finally got up and toke a shower. It was about ten, she went down the marble staircase and found Jon standing in the doorway with her brother and sister in law.

"Eliz, you look beautiful." He spoke sweetly toward here.

"Jon what are you doing here?" she asked

"Homework remember?"

"Oh God, sorry I forgot after school. Come in will go to the dinning room."

"What did you do yesterday? I guess you known about Tortall?"

"Ya I do, But Jon what rank are you?"

His eyes danced with merriment at this question. This sent a shock down her spin, and his hair was keep in place with gel, and he wore a black shirt that said " Who do you think you are?". Which matched his dark blue jeans and black mail boy hat. He smiled and that sent another shiver down her spine.

"I'm a prince. Of Tortall to be exact."

"Oh."

Their study session went well and they were now talking on the stairs. When Elizabeth began to think that Jon's face looked really good under the chandelier's light. Alanna nudged Jacob, and both smiled they were getting along now, but that thought was shattered as soon as it was thought. For Mia was know standing up on the stairs and coming down the last few steps. Yelling to Jon.

"Why who do you think you are Jonathan of Conte?"

She yelled at him as Alanna once had.

"Your scared and you known it?"

"I' am not, Jonathan"

"No you're a child, Elizabeth of Willow Wood"

"Your now calling me a child?" she harped back at him.

"Yes I' am"

Just as he said that he looked over her shoulder to see Alanna and Jake making cut it out, and stop it jesters, but it was too late. She slapped him hard on the cheek.

"SO I'M A CHILD NOW."

"Yes, you are. You are a child! You will not admit to your-self that you love. Just as I love you"

"You keep thinking that." With that Mia Ran into the rain and out of the front door.

She made it past the gates. Tears pouring down her cheeks. She keep telling her self she wasn't a child. She knew she loved Jon. She knew it. She couldn't believe she yelled so much, so loud.

With that she fell to the ground and tears keep coming. Just when she was going to give up she felt the rain stop, and being rapped in a warm blanket, and all of a sudden someone picked her up. She looked up and saw Jon was carrying her home in his arms. With an umbrella in his hand; keeping them dry.

"I need you," he whispered into her ear.

"I was wrong, I' am still a child." She whispered back.

"No, Elizabeth I should have never called you a child. For you have been though more then I ever will."

Elizabeth looked up into Jon's eyes and she once again felt safe and loved. As they climbed up the marble stairs, Elizabeth found out something she never thought she would even think. She didn't want Jon to go or leave and go back to Tortall with out her, or was she was going crazy? Yes she was and she knew it.

As Jonathan pushed open her door to her room, the lighting came thought the glass windows. The four-poster bed almost looked like it was floating in the room all by it's self. He placed Elizabeth into her bed and covered her with the sheet and blankets. Just as he was about to leave a small hand grab his rist. He turned around to see Elizabeth looking up at him with her large Violet blue eyes.

"Don't go, stay here."

She whispered as she patted the empty space beside her, so he did. Now beside his love, and rapped in blankets; with Elizabeth's head resting on his chest. He whispered the most fatal words anyone could say.

"Eliz, I love You."

I NO LONG WAIT FOR THIS CHAPTER BUT YOU HAVE TO ADIMT IT WAS WELL WORTH IT IF I DO SAY SO MY SELF. GOOD? BAD? UGLY? TELL ME IN A REVIEW.


	5. IIII: Episode 4

**Hello, I like where the whole story is going. I'll put more Jake and Alanna stuff into it. I really am having fun with this story. Just keep reading. Don't blow up in reviews if you don't like what happens. Enjoy.**

_**L.**_

**Chapter Four: I don't want to known**

……………

The sun broke through the heavy drapes and light sank into the once dark room. Dark violet bed curtains hung open, and lying in a large mass of pillows, blankets and silks, were two lovers. The handsome dark haired Prince and the violet/blue eyed Duchess. Elizabeth rolled over and looked at Jon.

_What was wrong wit her? How could she let her self-fall in love?_ She sighed and kissed Jon's nose. She pushed back the covers and stepped onto the cold title floor and headed for the bathroom.

………………………

Alanna sat across for Jake he was reading the morning paper. She had to tell him Jon and Eliz spent the night together, but knowing him he was going to lose it, but she had to tell him. That the gods choose her to look after Jon, and not her and Jake, and that THEY were here to see Elizabeth back to Tortall. She was going to need their protection. _Eliz if she didn't come? Would she look after her lover?_ To see him safe when she, Alanna wasn't around to.

……………………………

Jonathan woke up to find he was alone in the four-poster bed. With the sound of running water coming to his ears. Jon quietly got up and made the bed with all the pillows. He grabbed his bag and left the room, he closed the door quietly, and walked down the stairs went to the front door; put on his new skater shoes and opened the door, but then stopped. He heard to voices yelling at each other. He walked over to the door that was slightly opened to his left and listened.

"Jacob Willow, prince of Tyra. Are you telling me your denying your sister love because of Jonathan's past loves and way they were. I was one of those loves. Maybe the only one."

"Alanna I don't want to argue over this."

"Well your not running this time."

"Alanna, I can speak for my self you known." Jon slowly entered the room and saw Jake and Alanna standing in the emty room starring at him.

"Jon?" Alanna asked quizzing-ly at him.

"You stayed the night here?"

"Yes your highness I did. With Eliz."

"WHAT! How could you do that to her."

"Clam down, Jacob you known me well I would never hurt Elizabeth like that. We were just sleeping. If you don't mind I have to go now. So I'm sorry but I have to leave."

"STOP, as guardian of the young duchess. I for bid you to see her any more."

"Jacob you can't do that." Cried Alanna in utter rage now.

"Alanna it's best for both of them."

"How do you known what is best for them." She yelled at her husband.

She left by one of the side doors and walked up to Elizabeth's room to tell her the bad news. Jonathan stood in front of the Prince, his look was much to old for His age. He looked about late thirties when he was only 19. Jakes eyes were cold and stubborn, and he was not going to give in.

" I LOVE ELIZ " Yelled Jon in frustration.

"If you love her then leave her world, leave her alone to grow up for our worlds in Chaos. I known how hard this must be. But please if you love her as much as you say you do. Then just go now."

"You have your wish, your highness."

Prince Jonathan left dragging his feet as sadness swelled over him. He picked up his bag and opened the door. This time he walked thought it and closed it. Leaving the only person he truly loved behind.

"Jon! Where are you?" Elizabeth called out into the empty room.

Alanna stood outside the door dreading what she was just about to do. She knocked and a small voice told her to enter in side. Alanna walked in her face full of sadness and her mind trying to think of words. She shut the door and told Eliz to sit down.

'Why? I don't want to sit."

"Ok then, Eliz ummm… something's happened."

"What? What happened? Tell me Lanny."

"Your brother will not let you see Jon anymore. That's why he's not here."

"No, How COULD he. I love Jon. HOW COULD JACOB!"

Elizabeth screamed and fell to the floor. Alanna held Elizabeth telling her everything was going to be ok. Telling her cry, and to let out the pain. As Jacob stood out side the door and heard his sisters tears it brought one of his.

…………

**Three months Later…**

Elizabeth hadn't fully forgiven her brother for what he did but she was now talking to him. Only bits and pieces of conversations, Alanna had become a wonderful sister, and Jonathan was still at school they would talk about things and did labs together, but every time they were alone it was hard not to kiss him or touch his hair with her fingers.

Elizabeth couldn't take it any more, and she couldn't live with out Jon. She went driving; the night stars breaking out into the dark sky. Tears falling down her cheeks, She didn't see the light change as the transport truck came around the corner. The driver shot on the horn all Elizabeth saw was lights, and all she thought was this my time to go? The truck slammed into her with full force.

…………………

She opened her eyes to see Jonathan above her. Telling her to hold on she was going to be ok, as the paramedics lifted her into the Ambulance. Elizabeth saw the night sky and the stars were the last thing she saw. The shrines were blasting into the night, the red and blues lights changing back in forth as she was rushed to the hospital.

The doors flung open as the paramedics, with the doctors down the hall with Elizabeth on the stretcher. Fighting for her life, they went into emergency surgery to keep her alive. As this happened Elizabeth dreamed of life, love, time. _Was she going to have time?_

She flew over the earth then to a place she didn't known. Into a palace and a room she shouldn't have been in. Heard a conversation she shouldn't have.

"He's no anywhere in this world, my lord." Said a man with cat like grace and dark brown hair. His eyes cold, black and showed no emotion. His clothing was taken care of and well ironed.

"I know where he is. Alex." Said a voice from the shadows. This was the man of to much charm and grace. His eyes blue, his hair brown black, He had a small nose, and His grin was so evil it sent a shock down her spine and up into her thoughts.

" He Will not live! The Lioness and The Wise One. Will not save him." The Duke let out a deadly cold laugh that sent Elizabeth into another room, into another place. This place was a bar full of drunks and maids with flowers. There were two men sitting alone by a fire, and yet she felt herself being pulled by the force that had her toward them.

One looked exactly like Alanna, and the other older, in his mid-Thirties, with a messed nose, hazel eyes and he wore his hair in long dreads with a headscarf. The other the one that looked like Alanna had hair that was cut in log spikes with strikes of gold/red through it. He wore a mages rode of black and blue, and yet they spoke in hushed tones.

"Alanna and Jacob are in grave danger. George."

" I KNOWN." Yelled the man named George.

"Are they bringing back the duchess? The Prince? They aren't safe there alone." The young man a friend of Numair Spoke to him.

"Thom? Ye are you worried? We known a mage in Carthark brought the duke back. Plus I have sources that say he's in the palace. So ye keep an eye out young lord. He'll come after ye no doubt. So ye keep your eyes peeled and opened. We don't need ye dying to soon." George spoke his warning in very low and hushed whisper.

"Thanks George." Before Elizabeth could hear the rest she was pulled away. She yelled out into her dream to take her back she need to hear the rest, and also to see more of her brother in law and to get a feel for this George guy.

Alanna, Jacob and Jonathan talked to the doctors and they told them that she was stable, but she could not make it if she didn't wake up soon. Just then Elizabeth jolted up sending her charts and blood pleasure thought the roof. As the Doctors struggled to clam her, trying to clam everything.

All Elizabeth could say was mumble words; the same words each and everyone. Cold to the ears of any Tortallian, and Jonathan picked them up after listening and straining his ears while trying to pick them out. He pulled Alanna and Jacob aside and told them.

"Alex, The duke." He said.

Both Jake and Alanna looked at each other and nodded and told Jon why they were actually there on earth. When Elizabeth clamed and woke she told the three what she saw and what would it mean.

………

The sun shone into the small room. Which was complete white. The only sound was the bleep of the monitor, and Jonathan watched Elizabeth sleep. He felt it was his fault she was here. Jacob came into the room, and he saw Jon's scared face and new he must do.

"Jonathan?"

"Yes, Jake."

"You really love her don't you?"

"yes I do."

"Then I was wrong not to let you see her."

"What are you saying?"

"I want you to be with her because you make her happy. I have chosen to let you choose to not see her if you want."

As Jake left, He was at the doorway. When Jon called out.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome" and he was gone.

………

"Jon? Come sit please.'

"Umm I would rather stand."

"Oh," whispered Elizabeth

"Jake gave me permission to see you."

"That's great Jon, why do you look so sad?"

"Eliz I think it be safer if we were just friends right now."

"Jon you don't mean that do you?"

"I have to go."

"Jon don't go Please." Cried out Elizabeth.

Jonathan hated to hear her cry; he slid down the wall and put his head into his hands, and whispered

"I'm so sorry Eliz, so Sorry."


	6. V: Episode 5

**Hello everyone. Next chapter. Sorry if you don't like what's happening. But all I can tell you is that it gets better and keep reading. If you like my stories tell people about them if you think them might like them too. R&R**

**_Louise_**

**Chapter five: Light, Life, Keep apart.**

Jonathan slowed his walk to a slow pace. Was it time to go back to Tortall? The young mage Numair never said how to get home, but he stopped and looked up at the lights of the hospital. Since his conversion with Eliz this morning he hid out in hospital; it was now about nine and dark. He looked up into one of the windows and saw Elizabeth. She stood their for a few minutes then turned and walked away, yet Jon lingered just a little to see a new figure standing in the window now. He began his long walk home, and about half way the clouds above him began to rumble. _"Great" _he thought. "_This is just what I need to finish this day off, a whole whack of rain."_

It began to pour, and I mean pour. Jon pulled up his hood, yet the rain still soaked through his sweater and on to his layers below. Under his wet white T-shirt were chiselled abs, and his piercing blue eyes full of wet soggy tears. His once spiked hair fell into his eyes and left him kind of blind, nor did he care what his hair was doing. All he could keep thinking of was Elizabeth, her smile, her laugh, and plus Her eyes, her temper and grace.

Gods he wished things were different, but they weren't and he was only going to bring her more pain if he stayed with her. He reached his house, pulled the wet key out of his pocket, put the key into the lock and turned it. Jon hated his small house now. It only reminded him of the emptiness in his life, but hey he couldn't complain he wanted an adventure and he was getting it.

He crossed the small front hall to the kitchen; he pulled out the butter form the fridge and the bread form the cupboard. Jon buttered the bread and headed into the living room. He started fire in the brick fireplace and collapsed on to the over stuffed leather couch and eat his butter bread. All Jonathan could think of was Elizabeth.

…………………………

Elizabeth cursed the morning sun for being so happy when she wanted to shoot the whole world, plus it didn't help that she had a weird Tortall dream again, and no one was here to hear it. She was going home today so she would tell them on the way, she once again saw the cat like grace man.

He was the one that haunted her dreams. (Like duke roger in Alanna's dreams.) This un-meet man was hers and she was ready to see him in person to talk to him, or fight him. Plus she wanted to go to Tortall but she knew her place was here. Maybe this was the best way for things to be right now.

As she packed her little amount of belongs and turned to walk out the door she saw a bright light out of the corner that looked like a beautiful woman, yet she was gone when Elizabeth turned to see the figure better.

_God things are getting weird around here. _She thought and she quietly slipped into the car, shut the door and they were off home to Willow Manor. She watched the city go by slower then it normally did, or she was quieter then normally and the ride was just showing it. She did notice or tune into her brother talking to her.

All she could think about was Jonathan, Her long lost prince. Jake opened the car door and helped her to her room to sleep that's the only place she wanted to be right now.

Elizabeth woke up to voices. She heard panicky voices, and then she heard Maddy scream. _Maddy? How could Maddy be her?_ She leaped out of bed, grabbed a robe, ran out the door and down the marble stairs into the ballroom. Lying on the floor was Jonathan and Adam.

Adam was in bad shape but not as bad as her beloved Jon. Her brother was making makeshift bandages to stop the blood flow form both and Maddy was crying into her hands. Elizabeth just stood there; when Alanna came in with a man in his late forties, with Blonde hair, green eyes and he wore tunic and breeches. Elizabeth watched as he worked on the boys on the floor; His hands began to glow green as the cuts on each boy disappeared. Elizabeth got a weird feeling to look up and out the window and with that she screamed.


	7. VI: Episode 6

**Hey, Hey I got reviews. I don't care if they're good or bad their reviews. This is a new chapter for "Rumours." this. Luv you guys lots. R&R**

**It's warming up here in Canada**

_L._

_Chapter six:_ _Seven days without you._

The stone tile of the great ballroom was cold to the touch; but a warm feeling, almost like being under about six blankets woke Elizabeth from her sleep. The first thing she saw was the painted mural on the ceiling. The angels that were trimmed in gold almost looked as if the were real, and so she could almost reach out and touch them.

Then the rest of the room came back into view and six faces were now

No longer burly. Each one was looking at her as if she died and came back to life. A new voice slowly spoke to her as if she was a child all over again, and didn't realize what had just happened but it was true she didn't known what just happened. The first words to come out of her small, perfectly shaped mouth were ones to laugh at.

"Who in the world are you and what am I doing on the floor?" She asked.

"I'm sorry young Duchess. I'm Duke Blaird of Queenscove, Head administrator healer. I over see the care and handling of each patient in the palace's care, and also over see all healers in my care."

"So you're the head doctor?" The duke let out a laugh filled with merriment.

"Yes you could say I' am."

"Did I faint?"

"Yes you did. Now let me help you up."

Elizabeth fallowed his orders and allowed him to help her up on to one of the over stuffed, comfy, red couches that were places around the room as he checked her vitals. She noticed for his age he had too many wrinkles for forty. His straight blonde hair was almost bleach blonde, with single strands out white showing. He was not to tall, She guessed about 5.6, yet she wished she had his height. His green eyes showed he had a boisterous, and lively side to him. But he also could be stern and uptight at times. She guessed that he must have been a father to children. "Your damage free form your fall."

"Thank you, your grace."

"What made you faint anyway?"

Elizabeth turned to look at the speaker it was Maddy. Her platinum blonde curls, loss and falling on to her shoulders. Her baby blue eyes looked feeling less and in a daze; like she didn't known she was even speaking. Her black jeans and white coloured jeans were wrinkly like most days. But today she was wearing a midnight blue cloak that you would see in a Harry Potter movie.

"I saw that man in my dreams. The one I told you about. Do you remember, Maddy? The man with cat like grace."

The room went very quite almost like they knew something she forgot or was never told about. She hated being out of the loop, but Maddy's face expression was no longer one of looking lost but of fear and concern.

_If Elizabeth saw Alex; which meant nothing good was going to come of this, and it was time for them to return to Tortall. _"Yes his name is Alex. He's been linked to plotting against the noble family and your family. That's why Adam and I are here, your grace we are you guardians, but it's no longer safe to stay here. Not for you or the prince, we all must return home."

"Your one of them too? Next your going to tell me you and Adam are siblings."

"Eliz we are siblings, actually twins." Spoke Adam coolly. Now it mad sense, total and utter sense to Elizabeth. They looked the same because they were related, and not just related but because they were twins. That totally blew her mind. As the others spoke of the plans to return to Tortall. Elizabeth was still freaking out over the new facts about her best friends. But she was brought back to the present by three little words. "In seven days."

"No I willn't go." Screamed out Elizabeth


	8. VII: Episode 7

**Hey, I never knew so many liked these stories I write. (Big Smile) If you do really like this they R&R. Well here goes the next chapter and don't worry it's only part one. Just remember that. **

_**L.**_

**Chapter Seven; Song of sadness**

_My place was with you, My paradise. My happiness with you, My hope. You were keeping me from going under. To the tunnels of nowhere. To the doubt of no tomorrow. Under to the sacred and alone. Under Before I go, before you leave. Before the world ends. Will say were sorry. You will be to late. For I've been clamed, checked, number, sealed in a deal, to go under. Will you break the gold ties. Will you save the light for me? Will you save time, space and nothing else. Will you hold me in your arms and never let me go. Go under._

God she thought why is my music so sad lately? Humm I guess it's because it's like they were never here. Maybe I should have left with them and went to their home, but it's not my home. This broken place is my home any way tonight's Prom the best night of any seniors' life.

It had been a two weeks since they had left her, but she knew it would be longer in Tortall. Three months to be sure; She climbed the marble stairs. When she entered her room her prom dress lay on her bed. It

was sky blue, corseted, and the bodice was covered in hand done jewelled flowers. The skirt was A-line but was covered in wave like layers; each layer was trimmed in single line of diamonds. She entered prom solo and caught every guy's eye and she knew it, but it just made her miss Jon more and more.

The room was full of light shooting out from a disco ball. The decorations were all white and Sliver with white roses standing in vases; on the tables around the room. She was having fun hanging out with friends until she saw someone who looked like Jon; she lost it and could really no longer stay. Elizabeth knew where she wanted to be, and with who. Her beloved Jonathan, yet this world was no longer the same with out him.

So she left prom with a plan. Elizabeth went to her Home and wrote a letter to Jon, she was so inspired to.

Dear Jonathan,

_I'm falling all over again. Getting closer to the end. Among my dreams lies the hope of seeing you again. Among my hopes your beauty lives. Among my beauty lies your body. Among my soul; you live forever. _

_Just for a second you're inside of me; you're in my skin. I always breathe you in. I'm not wishing, I'm hoping. If I found you, I would find I'm lost even now._

_I need a little sympathy. I hope you'll waste it on me. I never wanted it to end this way. I'm turning inside out; hoping you'll feel a little jealous of me. I'm upside down and inside out. You're apart of me. _

_Make me fell alive. Turn away and live like before, make me feel alive once more. When days went by, and nothing I say to you will make me feel alive. I remember when you made me feel. Just like yesterday._

Hide you under my skin.

**Eliz.**


	9. VIII: Episode 8

**Hey new chapter, R&R sorry its short.**

**Luv Ya**

_**L.**_

**Chapter eight: The roof of the world**

Elizabeth smashed onto the hard cold ground, knocked her head off the back of a log, and blacked out. She woke up two hours later in a small dimly light room in a fluffy large bed. Her head hurt like hell and her body ached like no tomorrow. She sighed, and let her eyes adjust to the dimly light chamber; she scanned for any known site.

The door quickly swung open and a stunted size woman; about child-like height bustled into the room and placed a tray of food on the wicker table in front of the small fireplace hearth. She then turned to Elizabeth and had a stunned look crossed her face as she dropped into a low bow and spoke in accent she never heard before, but it sounded like she spoke French. In this world, it wouldn't be French; it would be maybe Gallan. She asked her if she spoke common, she hoped she was right.

"Bless my soul, you're the duchess." She spoke slow and smooth.

"The one who defeated the dark god and his demons as a child, it's you is it not. The duchess of Willow wood?"

"Yes, I am she."

"Oh young one up, up we must get you changed and into some warmer clothes."

"Oh ok… I guess...So" Answered Elizabeth

"I left them here for you along with food, take a warm bath and dress. I'll meet you down stairs, there's other travelers here from your home country too."

She left the room and lightly shut the door lightly. Elizabeth slumped back under the covers and slid down off the bed down and onto the floor. She devoured her breakfast and dressed in her new clothes. She bounded down the stairs and into the common room. The back right corner she found her friend Alanna, her brothers beloved. In a thick conversation with a small group of people, yet it looked like she was waiting for someone. Alanna's back was toward her, so Elizabeth called out to her.

"Anna? Is that you my friend?"

Alanna turned around to see who spoke to her, and she jumped up faster then a jackrabbit in a mud hole.

"Eliz! Don't you ever dare use a use a portal on your own ever again you hear me"

She yelled and scooped her up into a large, tight hugged. Alanna smiled at Elizabeth and pulled her over toward the table.

"Hey Guys" Alanna Called as the passed across the room toward her companions. They all looked up as Alanna and Elizabeth falling her came and sat down with them.

"Guys this is Elizabeth Willow, Eliz this is Liam the Shang dragon, Thayet Princess of Siran, Buri, my old friend Coram, everyone Elizabeth."

"Good to meet you all" she spoke sweet and calm as she lightly curtsy to the new, Travelers before she sat down beside Alanna. _This was going to be an adventure. _She thought as they returned to drinking and laughter.


	10. VIIII: Episode 9

_**Hey guys, I love this story. I was having writers block and didn't know what to write for it, until today. Hope you guys like my story and this chapter. R&R**_

_**Luv Ya**_

_**L.**_

_**Chapter Nine: Jump in with both feet**_

Snow was up to the windows when Alanna returned. She was sleeping peacefully in her chambers, when Elizabeth went to see her. Her red thick curls flung out in fan around her head, and her face looked older some how, and some way. _You just looked older_. She thought as she smiled at her sleeping friend; her wedding was in a couple days and they had to get back as soon as possible.

Princess Thayet had left for the day and would not return until tomorrow she was going for a ride and would be back in time for them to leave. The wind whipped around her as she rode. Nothing but her thoughts filled her head nothing but the dreams she had before she came here.

Elizabeth pulled her horse to a halt, and looked over the ocean how could something so far away look like her home; her beautiful earth. The time chased away, and Elizabeth decided that she was going to jump in both feet first into this great adventure, and she was going with the others away to Tortall and the wedding.

…………

Elizabeth stood looking at her-self in the mirror. Princess Thayet would be presented to the court and Jonathan would fall for her; like so many people said he would. Even thought she was no divorced form Baron George Copper, people still loved Thayet. Elizabeth loved Jonathan so much, so why would anyone do that to her, but what they had was in the past. A small ball of light came out of the mirror and Elizabeth could not look away but could only stare.

Annie her dress maid entered the room and howled. She had been hit bye an un-known force rapping it's self around the young duchess.

"My Grace!" the maid screamed. "Fight, duchess don't let them take you with out a fight duchess!"

But she was already in the mirror, being poisoned into a deep sleep. Annie was now on her feet, watching her lady, her mistress get drugged and put to sleep. She was beautiful more then even the new princess, but she was now in another place, in a bed of sliver and white roses. Even thought its beauty hid the evil magic radiated from that place where she slept. Weirdly enough Annie knew someone above would watch over her, then it hit her the King of Tyra and his wife should now what a happened. Annie fled down to the ball below; she flew into the chamber just as the nobles were about to eat and Annie ran toward her King.

"King Jacob, Queen Alanna! HELP your majesties he has taken, her grace. He's token herrrr…"

With that Annie collapsed and a server caught her. The room was a flutter, what was this maid speaking of? Was the question most nobles had.

A figure in black smoke appeared in the chaos, chatter and toke form of a man dressed in black. With long glossy straight black hair and black eyes, he had a felling of sadness fallow him like a pack of hunting dogs on a rabbit. He starred the young King down and finally spoke after ten long minutes.

"King of Tyra, Many blessings. I have token what should have been mine all along; the duchess of willow wood. She lies dying in a bed of roses…"

With a wave of his hand an image of the young duchess appeared floating above a pool of water on the floor.

'Don't hurt her." Jake yelled

"I willn't, but we will see." With that the dark god was gone

"No Mia, my sweet little Mia." Whispered the Prince of Tortall to him-self.


	11. X: Episode 10

**Hey a guy here's my chapter ten. I have been taking an editing Course. It's been helping me with my Grammar and writing skills so I hope it makes it easier to read them. Ok, I plan to start the next story soon, so please enjoy. If you like my stories please R&R and tell your friends. LoL, yes and after not updating for like ever; have fallen in love with FanFiction all over again. What have I been doing, well my website, Sht, Like music video and art. I love doing stories and I plan to start a HP one. So I'm very excited.**

**R&R, Hope u like this chapter.**

_**L.**_

**Chapter ten: The substance of a quest**

* * *

_One year later…._

Jonathan's long blue robe bellowed behind him; he was headed toward the library; he pushed the thick doors open, and headed inside. Hushed voices were in a fury of panic. Yet he him-self was clam; it had been a year since Mia ha left, she disappeared the minute he touched her in the magical realm. He had gone on a quest and found the sword of DieA. He used it to cut open the door of Nomad, yet that was only the being of the battle. He fought dragons, was tested by Sphinxes, and when he had reached;what he came for.Jon fought the dark gods demon, and when he wasin his moment of joy. He reached out and she slipped away from him; he was now going to be King, and the only one, he wanted was her. No matter where she was; he was going to find her he vowed; then and there.

Jon leaned against the arched doorway and listened to the bickering nobles. He smiled and watched them. Alanna and Jake were merely kissing and locked in there own little world, Raoul and George were bickering over a card game; Myles and Blaird were deep in some kind of conversations. He smiled once more, and when Alanna finally noticed him and she yelled him over. Jonathan smirked and strode across the room to join the others in there merriment.

**_In another Parallel world…_**

Elizabeth Willow couldn't remember some things from back when. Which was kind of weird but whatever. She signed a record deal with Sony and was so excited about it, but she was scared about what people would say if she spilled that she had no idea what happened to her in the last two years. It was all kind of fuzzy, bits and pieces coming into place, yet not fitting all together. She was going to do cover art for the album today, and wanted a new look to go with it. So Elizabethdyed her hair to blonde with black strikes, she was a little more gothic with her style these day, but it was still emo-punk-pop-ish. She was so happy about her life.

She was going to be on everyone's it list, if she didn't stop having this weird feeling something was going to happen and mess this plan of hers up. The only thing that Mia had of her mother now was her Moon Diamond and Sapphire pendant; which she wore all the time, but as she stood on the roof of her Release party. Elizabeth couldn't get over the feeling she was missing something, or she was missing someone. This then led her two weird dreams and funky weird thoughts about who she was, and yes shehad to admit shemissed Maddy and Adam; she hoped where-ever they were that they were happy.

The moon shone down on her and she was happy, it made her feel warm and love. She didn't know why, but that's the way it was and that was the way it had to be. She laughed at her-self, man these days she was having very weird thoughts. Elizabeth did here the man who just snuck up on her. It was Alex West, a hot emo boy-rock band member. Lead singer actually, and he was into her. Yet for some reason she didn't want to see it.

_**In the world of magic…**_

* * *

**__**

The nobles danced in a fury of silks and velvets, and Jonathan was only thinking about Mia, she should have been sitting next to him tonight. Jon watched as the nobles all ushered them-selves off the dance floor. A black hole of well, smug appeared in the middle of the room,and as he watched the smug; a frazzled old man stepped out and dusted him-self off and then smoke changed to white fluffy clouds.

He then turned to Jonathan and smiled. His smile turned into grin, and crossed his face wildly. He then made a motion with his hand across the smoke. It turned and grew, it enveloped the whole dance floor arched into a domb. Images appeared. Strange music arose into the air; and Jon stood up from his throne.

The image that appeared was on a rooftop, and was set in the night. The sky was completely clear, and the stars shone like Diamonds. There were candles over all the tables and courtiers sat absent mildly around them. Yet they were drinking and having a good time; laughing at what someone would say. But there were two people came into view. One was a man, and the other a woman. The once cloud of white smoke had gone cleared the image was picture perfect.

The man was tall, he had dark hair that was cut in a shag like matter, and he wore a full-legged pants, a black pin strip jacket, a pink tie and a black shirt. He smiled at the woman and offered her a glass of clear liquid. She smiled back and took it. in what seemed like a forever slience; they flirted with their eyes and when the tension got to hard to handle they laughed.

The woman was stunning, yet he knew her some how. She had long hair down to her waist, and it was blonde and black. She had a small nose, full lips, and she wore a gown that was black with sparkles. The gowns' bodice was corseted and the skirt was a layer upon layer of ripped un-finished fabric. She also wore simple sliver ballet flats on her small feet, but it was her eyes that caught Jon in a dizzy fit. They were blue/violet and piercing at him. It couldn't be who he thought it was. She smiled once again at that black haired boy, and they sat down at a near by table. The minute she spoke though, he knew it was Mia, yet she changed some how. But there she was; his Mia, and the he boy just starred at her. Yet he came up with somehting to say after a couple of long minutes.

"Mia, what's your past like?" he asked.

"Alex West, why should I tell you?" she flirted back to him.

That's when he grabbed her hand and made a vision of a dark haired boy, or more like man pop into her hand. Elizabeth pulled away quickly, got up and well, left. Alex grabbed her rist as she fled. Helooked her up into her eyes and pleaded with his own. She whispered, "I'm sorry" and left for the party indoors and away form him.

The image disappeared and took Elizabeth with it. Jon looked for the old man, but he had already grabbed the smokes tail and left the room. All Jonathan saw of him leaving was the tail end of his ratty cape. Jonathan stopped the ball and headed away to the left of his throne. Jake and the others fallowed him quickly down the hallway that was headed toward the rose gardens. Jonathan stopped and sucked up the thick rose sent rose gardens in the air. It reminded him of Elizabeth and then he turned around to the others and smiled at them,

"Did you she her?" He spoke into the chilly nigth air around them. "She was so beautiful with her hair blonde, actually I liked it brown better…" he went on and Alanna finally spoke up.

"Jonathan? Are u all right?"

"You didn't see her?"

"See who Jon?" she answered.

THE END! TO BE CONTINUED?

* * *

**R&R**

**L.**

_Look out for the next book in the series,_ **Blonde Ambition, Part 2**


End file.
